


never been a saint

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't you have a girlfriend you can be this 'thankful' for?""Don't you have a boyfriend you can treat this nicely?"





	never been a saint

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing? i just need an excuse to write danthony porn? which will probably be the next chapter?

Dan loves Phil. He does. He adores him.

He knows that passively, alongside two-plus-two and Fur Elise in rote familiarity, but his conscience has had the thought playing on an active loop today, _you love Phil_ as his eyes slide down a lithe little body, toned and gorgeous and definitely not Phil's, _you love Phil_ as he's caught staring and met with a devilish smirk and a "See something you like?", _you love Phil, you love Phil, you love Phil._

"I just can't get over how small you are," Dan teases gently. 

"Oh, fuck off," Anthony scoffs playfully, his irritated expression almost a pout and absolutely adorable. 

Dan just grins, points out, "You're blushing."

"I am not small, you're a fucking giant, there's a difference!" proclaims Anthony with a laugh, but if he wasn't blushing before, he is now. 

"Small to me, then," Dan counters. "You're like, the tiny, perfect version of me."

Anthony looks up, raises his eyebrows and smiles at Dan. "Perfect?"

He seems closer than before, but Dan's not sure which one of them stepped forward.

"Don't be a shit, you know you are."

"No, really, I think you'll have to enlighten me."

Closer. 

Dan rolls his eyes. "You have a pornstar's body and an angel's face, are you happy?" 

"So you _were_ checking me out."

"You don't make it too difficult."

"Says the guy who still wears spray-on jeans."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Closer. Too close, probably. 

A smug murmur in Dan's ear answers, "More of a thank-you."

Dan's hand rests on the small of Anthony's back, and smiles as he feels Anthony tuck a stray curl behind his ear, even as his conscience weakly protests _Phil._

"Don't you have a girlfriend you can be this 'thankful' for?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend you can treat this nicely?"

With soft pink lips sharing breath with his own chapped ones, something in Dan rationalizes that he's never been a saint, anyway, and he leans down and closes the space. 

"Fuck you."

"I was hoping you would."

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
